


Free Falls and Splintered Souls

by Fangirl_Nicole



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dissection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Getting to Know Each Other, Gore, Light Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, for now, it's vivisection time babey, like it's going to be a LONG ass time before any romance happens, valdemar feels feelings yall, valdemar typical violence, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Nicole/pseuds/Fangirl_Nicole
Summary: When the Red Plague began its decimation of Vesuvia, you knew you had to stay and help. Drawn by your intuition, you volunteer as a doctor in the palace to help the people find a cure. There you meet many new and exciting faces, including a dramatic redhead and a certain standoffish Quaestor. Sooner or later, you make it your goal to get the doctor to talk about something other than the plague and open up a little, and maybe melt their cold heart along the way.In which Valdemar gets a new doctor and discovers things about themselves.
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana), Julian Devorak & You, Valdemar (The Arcana)/Reader, Valdemar (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Free Falls and Splintered Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, anyone who decided to start reading this! Welcome to my first fic on this site. This prologue is very short, but I figured the formatting would be awkward if it were at the beginning of chapter 1. Speaking of the first chapter, I have almost finished the plan, and it will be published soon enough. Please enjoy this self-indulgent disaster.

Pained screams and groans bounced off the walls of the cavernous space—their very own wonderous symphony of sorrow and despair. Quaestor Valdemar hummed softly to themselves as they glided around the dungeon, reorganizing tools and straightening jars of various organs suspended in a transparent liquid. The sweet perfume of death seeped into every nook and cranny of the space, somewhat akin to the plague that ran rampant outside the palace walls. They smiled to themselves, baring their needle-sharp teeth at their reflection in a narrow blade.

Since Valdemar didn't sleep, they spent nearly every night researching and organizing their notes. Though there were no windows in the dungeon to enlighten them of the time, their internal clock estimated that the doctors who left the palace at night would be returning before long. Picking up the pile of records dedicated to their doctors' schedules and information, they examined their notes for the upcoming workday. They were flicking through the pages with only mild interest when one particular page stood out to them. It wasn't the fact that they had a new employee that caught their attention, no that was commonplace. What piqued their interest was one word, _magician_.

This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short introduction to my fic! I hope I can get the first real chapter done soon since this is very short. I also don't know where I'm going with this fic (I just have a bunch of random ideas for fluffy and angsty moments), so please tell me any ideas you have or anything you want to see. I hope you stick around to see where this fic leads us!


End file.
